1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to fingerprint authenticity determination, and more particularly, to a method for determining fingerprint authenticity with more than one protection mechanism and a device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to provide better protection for information in electronic devices notwithstanding its sensitivity level, user identity needs to be verified before the information could be accessed. Traditionally, the user name and its corresponding password are required for the access to the information. More specifically, the accuracy of the inputted user name and password need to be verified before any information in the electronic devices could be accessed. Even so, the entry of the password may be subject to unauthorized peeking or eavesdropping. Plus, since more than one set of the password may be necessary for the data security purpose, the likelihood of the password getting lost may increase at the same time.
Therefore, biometrics-based data protection mechanism has been introduced to remedy the above-mentioned problems. For example: iris, voiceprint, and/or fingerprint have been used to enhance the data security of the electronic devices. Because of the uniqueness of the fingerprint and the relatively reduced cost of the implementation of the fingerprint verification, the fingerprint has been widely used as one of the most important bio-characteristics for the access to the electronic device.
Generally, three-dimensional (3D) identification technology is employed in the fingerprint verification. Specifically, the deformation of the finger at the time of the finger pressing and the fingerprint on the specific finger are utilized in determining the authenticity of the finger. However, the finger could be forged using the silicone material to replicate the fingerprint and even capillaries of the finger. As such, it is likely that the forged finger with the replicated fingerprint and the capillaries may duplicate the deformation of the finger and therefore get around the fingerprint verification mechanism in the electronic device, making the user identity verification more difficult and failing to distinguish the authentic fingerprint from the forged one.